Will You just Look at Me?
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU. Request from Azure Vainamoinen... Lelaki itu hanya terdiam ketika memandang wajah pucat perempuan yang masih terbaring di ranjang pasien. Di sebelahnya, seorang anak kecil yang memegang tangan lelaki itu berkata, "Tou-sama, apa kaa-sama masih belum bangun? Aku kangen ingin mengobrol dengan kaa-sama." Tapi ketika perempuan itu terbangun... Hope you like and give comment, too...
1. Chapter 1

.

**Pair : Sai x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Will You just Look at Me? by Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, mixed storyline, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

.

* * *

.

Seorang lelaki memasuki sebuah ruangan berselimutkan warna putih tulang sendirian. Semuanya putih bersih, bahkan bunga yang berada di atas meja dekat ranjang pasien di ruangan itu pun berwarna putih pucat. Di atas ranjang pasien berbaring seorang perempuan berambut hitam keunguan yang diam tak bergerak. Selang infus yang menembus tangan kurus wanita itu masih mengalirkan cairan ke tubuhnya yang lemas. Masker oksigen masih terpasang di wajah gadis itu, menghembuskan oksigen bagi paru-parunya. Wajah sang wanita juga masih tak berwarna, tetap pucat seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari ruangan itu, dan hal itu membuat sang lelaki mendesah pelan.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Dia hanya menatap wajah pucat wanita yang berbaring di depannya tersebut dengan tatapan datar, lalu dia berkata, "Sebentar lagi Hanabi-_san_ akan datang dengan Mitou-_chan_."

Perempuan itu hanya bergeming. Matanya masih tertutup seperti tadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya untuk bergerak dan menyambut ucapan lelaki itu.

"Bangunlah… kau sudah tertidur terlalu lama," ujar lelaki itu lagi. "Aku tak sabar menunggumu… meskipun kau lebih lama menunggu dan lebih sabar daripada aku."

.

* * *

.

**Will You just Look at Me?**

Chapter 1

.

_**Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu…**_

_Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya terdiam saat sang kakek mengenalkan kedua kakak beradik itu padanya. Dia juga tidak bergerak saat salah satu dari mereka—yang paling besar—mencoba untuk menyalaminya, memuat gadis itu sedikit kecewa. Dia juga tidak merasa sakit kala kakeknya mencubit tangannya saat menolak jabatan gadis itu, atau bahkan takut ketika adik sang gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan teramat kejam dan tidak hormat, seolah-olah dia telah menyakitinya. _

_Yang dia rasakan adalah kebingungan. Bingung karena baru menyadari ada manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin dengannya. Padahal dia hanya mengira bahwa hanya ada laki-laki di bumi. Memang, kalau dipikirkan, bukan salahnya beranggapan seperti itu. Kakeknya adalah laki-laki, semua pembantunya adalah laki-laki—dari tukang kebun hingga tukang masak—teman-teman sekolahnya adalah laki-laki, gurunya laki-laki. Dia sekolah di sekolah laki-laki, dan bermain permainan laki-laki. Baginya, semuanya adalah laki-laki._

_Namun saat mendengar kata "perempuan", tidak ada apapun di kepalanya selain ingin menanyakan pada satu-satunya walinya—kakeknya yang sekarang sedang mengajak kedua gadis di depannya mengobrol—apa itu perempuan. Seperti apa mereka, bagaimana mereka berbeda, padahal dari luar tampak sama saja. Bagaimana rambut mereka tampak berbeda, yang satu hitam keunguan yang satunya lagi berwarna coklat tua. Padahal rambutnya hitam kelam seperti malam. Bagaimana mata mereka bisa sepucat itu, bagaimana nama mereka bisa Hyuuga, sedangkan namanya dan nama kakeknya tidak seperti itu._

"_Sai, ini Hinata dan Hanabi Hyuuga. Sekarang mereka akan tinggal serumah dengan kita." Itu yang dikatakan kakeknya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dia tidak merespon, bahkan ketika cubitan kakeknya semakin keras._

"_Sai! Kau harus menyapa mereka! Jangan diam saja seperti itu," perintah kakeknya. _

_Sai menatap mereka satu persatu, seperti yang dia lakukan kalau sedang menilai orang. Kemudian dia berkata singkat, "Halo."_

_Hinata—sang kakak—membungkuk dan berkata, "Ha-halo, Sai_-san_," sedangkan Hanabi tidak tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sudah terlanjur sebal dengan tingkah Sai._

"_Baguslah, kalian sudah saling mengenal. Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kantor dulu," kata kakeknya senang. "Bermainlah dengan mereka, Sai. Ajak mereka jalan-jalan berkeliling rumah."_

_Kakeknya membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah sang kakek berjalan, dia kembali menengok ke belakang. Tampak cucunya itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, menatap kakak beradik Hyuuga dengan ekspresi dingin. Kakek itu kembali mendekati anak-anak kecil itu._

"_Sai, kenapa tidak bermain? Malah diam saja seperti ini…"_

_Sai menoleh. _

"_Aku masih bingung. Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Sepertinya aku harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan pikiranku, jadi aku tidak bisa bermain dan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan berkeliling rumah, _jii-sama_."_

_Anak itu memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan tiga orang yang melongo mendengar ucapannya._

_Kakek itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata dan Hanabi. Ekspresinya yang kesal berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat._

"_Nah, Hinata-_san_, Hanabi-_san_, sepertinya kalian harus berjalan-jalan sendiri, karena kakak angkat kalian sepertinya masih—yah… aku tidak tahu dia sekarang sedang bagaimana. Tapi yang pasti, selamat datang di rumah kami."_

_Hinata tersenyum, dan Hanabi hanya mengangguk sekali. Namun hati mereka sama-sama bahagia mendapat sambutan hangat dari kakek angkatnya itu._

"_Ehm… Danzo-_sama_, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hanabi._

_Danzo—sang kakek, mengernyit. "Kenapa memanggil begitu? Kalian bisa memanggilku _jii-san_."_

_Pipi Hanabi memerah sedetik, lalu dia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Begini, _jii-sama_, kami berdua bersekolah sewaktu masih di panti asuhan, apakah nantinya kami masih akan tetap bersekolah di sana?"_

_Danzo mengernyit sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Kalian masih tetap bisa bersekolah, Hanabi-_san_. Akan tetapi, kalian tidak bisa sekolah di sekolah kalian yang lama. Jarak antara rumah ini dan sekolah kalian sangat jauh, dan aku tidak bisa mengantarkan kalian ke sana. Tapi tenang saja, sekolah yang baru jauh lebih baik, dan kalian akan memiliki teman yang banyak. Sai-_nii-san_ akan membantu kalian mencari teman, kalian mengerti?"_

_Mereka berdua mengangguk._

_Hari, minggu, bulan, tahun terus berlanjut. Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama, meskipun beda tingkat. Hanabi di kelas dua, Hinata di kelas lima, sedangkan Sai di kelas enam. Kakak beradik Hyuuga dan Sai tampak saling tak mengenal saat di sekolah. Ketiganya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, namun hampir selalu Hinata makan siang bersama dengan adiknya tersayang. Janji Danzo yang mengatakan bahwa Sai akan membantu mereka berdua mencari teman, sama sekali tak terwujud. Malah mereka berdua yang tampaknya memiliki banyak teman dibandingkan dengan Sai._

_Hanabi yang berani dan cukup tegas menjadi ketua kelas di semester kedua di sekolah barunya, membuatnya memiliki lebih banyak kenalan baru dan semakin dihormati oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, sehingga dia punya "nama" di sana. Hinata yang pemalu dan pintar namun sangat ramah membuatnya banyak disukai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, karena sering menolong dan mengajari membuat pe-er. Hampir satu sekolah mengenal mereka, bukan karena mereka anak baru, melainkan mereka baik sekali. Sedangkan Sai… Anak lelaki yang dipaksa pindah juga karena sekolahnya yang lama hanya mau mengajar laki-laki sedangkan kakeknya mau Hinata dan Hanabi yang perempuan satu sekolah dengannya itu hanya bisa menerima nasibnya dengan pasrah. Dia pendiam, kalau diajak bicara sangat tidak nyambung—mungkin karena dia jarang berinteraksi, terutama terhadap perempuan. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia sering sekali bertanya pada teman perempuannya, "Kalian itu apa?" yang membuat teman-temannya _illfeel_ dengannya. Mereka sama terkenalnya, tapi dengan prespektif yang berbeda._

_Hinata sering kasihan melihat kakak angkatnya itu, terlebih lagi ketika adiknya malah menertawakannya diam-diam. Namun saat dia mau menemani Sai, dia hanya mendapat sambutan datar._

"_Sai-_nii-san_," panggil Hinata. "M-mau makan bersama ka-kami? K-kebetulan Teuchi-_oji-san_ membuatkan bento untuk kita. Kita r-rencananya mau ma-makan di taman sekolah, Sai-_nii-san_," Teuchi adalah tukang masak yang bekerja di rumah mereka._

_Sai hanya menatap bento itu sekilas, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar, Hinata-_san_, karena aku sudah makan tadi pagi. Makanlah saja dengan Hanabi-_san_."_

_Hinata hanya menunduk, sementara Hanabi menatap Sai dengan kejam. Dia segera menarik kakaknya menjauh dari lelaki berambut hitam tersebut._

_Di lain waktu, Hinata yang ingin mengeratkan tali persaudaraan dengan Sai mengajaknya belajar bersama. Meskipun itu benar-benar terlaksana, namun apa yang diharapkan Hinata jauh dari kenyataan._

"_Sai-_nii-san_, b-bagaimana dengan soal ini?" tanya Hinata. Meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, dia hanya ingin kakak angkatnya sedikit memperhatikannya._

_Sai menoleh, memperhatikan soal itu, lalu menuliskan cara kerja dan jawabannya di kertas dengan hanya berkata, "Ini mudah sekali. Tinggal kalikan bilangan di bawah dengan bilangan di atasnya satu persatu dari paling belakang, kemudian dijumlahkan. Seperti ini. Apa kau sudah mengerti, Hinata-_san_?"_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sedih. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih sekilas, sebelum mengerjakan soal lainnya dengan cepat. Setelah semuanya selesai, buru-buru dia meninggalkan Sai di ruangannya sendirian._

_Hanabi cuma menghela napas setelah melihat perjuangan kakaknya yang berusaha mempererat hubungan mereka bertiga sebagai saudara. Dia merasa kasihan, namun dia juga tidak mau membantu. Bukan karena dia tidak peduli terhadap kakaknya, namun karena yang menjadi tujuan Hinata adalah Sai, dan Hanabi sudah terlanjur sebal dengan kakak angkatnya itu. Baginya, tidak ada yang perlu diharapkan dari lelaki itu. Mau bilang jujur kepada Hinata, dia takut melukai hatinya. Mau diam saja, sedih melihat kakaknya terluka. Benar-benar simalakama, batinnya._

_Suatu hari, Hanabi melihat kakaknya kembali mencoba mendekati Sai. Kali ini gadis kecil itu sedang menemani Sai melukis di taman di rumah mereka._

"_A-apa yang sedang Sai-_nii-san_ lukis?" terdengar suara gagap Hinata bertanya._

"_Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sai singkat. _

_Hinata yang membungkuk memperhatikan lukisan abstrak Sai berdiri tegak. Wajahnya terlihat murung, dan perlahan-lahan dia menjauhi anak lelaki itu. Hanabi yang melihatnya cuma menggelengkan kepala. _

"_Hinata-_nee-chan_," kata Hanabi suatu hari. "Ada yang mau aku katakan."_

_Hinata yang sedang melamun sambil melihat langit, menoleh. "A-ada apa, Hanabi-_chan_?"_

"_Soal usahamu untuk—apa, ya, namanya? Tapi yang jelas, sebaiknya hentikan saja," kata Hanabi langsung. _

_Kening Hinata berkerut. "A-apa maksudmu?" _

_Hanabi buru-buru melanjutkan saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang sedih, "Maksudku, kakak angkat yang baik dan polos itu tidak peka dengan kebaikanmu, Hinata-_nee-chan_. Kau benar, sih, mau mempererat ikatan persaudaraan kita dengan kakak angkat, tapi kalau begitu terus, kau akan makin sakit hati."_

_Hinata hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit mengiyakan ucapan adiknya, namun sebagian besar bagian pikirannya menyangkal._

"_Coba lihat aku. Aku santai saja dengan dia—bukannya tidak mau mengobrol, hanya saja aku memang tidak sedang ada kepentingan dengannya. Kalau perlu, tinggal bicara. Kau berbeda, _nee-chan_. Kau ingin agar hubungan antara kita bertiga seperti saudara kandung, dan itu tidak salah. Hanya saja, kalau dengan dia, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang panjang dan tenaga yang besar. Lebih baik kau menjalani hidup seperti air mengalir, seperti aku. Kalau perlu ya tinggal ngobrol, kalau tidak lebih baik diam saja. Seperti itu."_

"_Ka-kalau begitu, hubungannya tidak bertambah erat, dong, Hanabi-_chan_…"_

"_Jangan khawatir. Pasti ada kalanya dia yang pertama kali mengajakmu bicara, Hinata-_nee-chan_. Ingat kata-kataku ini, lho, ya."_

_Awalnya dia ragu, namun saat melihat senyuman penuh keyakinan milik Hanabi, gadis itu mengangguk._

—"—

Pintu kamar 205 terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan datang sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berambut hitam. Di belakangnya, muncul seorang lelaki yang tampak basah kuyup. Sejenak lelaki yang berada di dekat ranjang itu terpaku melihat tamu tak diundang yang datang ke ruangan tempat di mana wanita berambut hitam keunguan itu dirawat, namun setelah melihat siapa yang jadi tamunya, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyambut kami dengan senyummu yang sangat tidak manusiawi seperti itu, Sai-_nii-san_?" kata perempuan yang menggendong anak itu dengan kening berkerut. Dia segera menurunkan anak dalam gendongannya, kemudian mendekati ranjang pasien. "Bagaimana dia?"

Sai—laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di dekat ranjang—menggeleng. "Tidak ada perubahan. Dia masih seperti enam bulan yang lalu."

Perempuan itu menghela napas berat. Dia menoleh ke arah lelaki yang tadi masuk bersamanya dengan tatapan sedih.

Lelaki itu mendekat dan menepuk pundak gadis itu seraya berkata, "Jangan sedih, Hanabi, aku yakin _nee-san_-mu pasti kuat, kok. Kau yang paling tahu kekuatannya, dan dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, kan?"

Hanabi mengangguk. Dia mengusap matanya yang hampir meneteskan air mata, kemudian dia tersenyum sangat tipis. Dia menatap mata kecoklatan lelaki itu dengan pandangan terima kasih. "Untung kau ada di sini, Konohamaru-_san_…"

Sementara itu, anak kecil yang dari tadi cuma menatap wanita yang terbaring di ramjang pasien itu memegang tangan Sai. Sai menoleh, kemudian menarik anak kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin anak kecil itu melihatnya meneteskan air mata, dia juga tidak mampu melihat mata anak itu yang diliputi rasa sedih.

"_Tou-sama_…" panggil anak itu, "apa _kaa-sama_ masih belum bangun? Aku kangen ingin mengobrol dengan _kaa-sama_."

Sai tidak menjawab. Dia cuma mengusap punggung anak itu, seakan mencoba untuk menenangkan sang anak. Padahal yang dia lakukan hanyalah ingin menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, Sai melepaskan pelukannya dari anak itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Mitou-_chan_, kau tenang saja. _Tou-sama_ yakin kalau _kaa-sama_ akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Oke?"

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk ragu.

Sai menegakkan badannya, kemudian dia mendekati wajah perempuan yang masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya tersebut. Bisiknya pelan, "Kau mendengar Mitou-_chan_, bukan? Dia merindukanmu… sama seperti kami semua. Jangan mendiamkan kami, jangan mendiamkanku, Hinata-_san_, seperti dulu kau pernah melakukannya. Bangunlah, kuatlah, dan lihatlah aku…"

_**Dua belas tahun yang lalu…**_

_Tidak terasa lima tahun mereka tinggal serumah. Hinata dan Sai berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tidak ada yang memprotes keputusan sang kakek, Danzo, untuk terus menempelkan Hinata pada sang kakak angkat. Sai yang tampak tidak peduli hanya mengiyakan saja ketika kakeknya berkata bahwa Hinata akan kembali masuk sekolah yang sama dengan dia. Sedangkan Hinata yang penurut juga mengangguk saja. Kakeknya senang, namun sang adik mendengus kesal._

"_Bagaimana harimu, _nee-chan_?" tanya Hanabi saat kakaknya baru pulang sekolah. _

_Hinata tersenyum manis sambil duduk di dekat Hanabi yang sedang melihat kolam ikan. _

_Hanabi menoleh, namun saat dia ingin menatap kakaknya, tatapannya beralih ke seorang berkulit pucat yang tengah berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, menatap kedua kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu mengangguk sekilas. Dia kembali menatap Hinata._

"_Kau pulang lagi dengan dia, _nee-chan_," ujar Hanabi. "Minggu kemarin juga begitu. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati…"_

_Sang kakak terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab lambat-lambat, "Sai-_nii-san_, k-kan kakak kita. D-dan dia kebetulan satu ekstrakulikuler d-denganku."_

"_Kenapa pilih ekstra yang sama dengannya? Kalau begitu, kau akan pulang dengannya setiap sekali dalam seminggu," kata Hanabi dengan nada datar. "Kau yang mengajaknya?"_

_Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak."_

_Gadis berambut coklat itu mengernyit. Dia hanya berkata, "Dia agak berubah, ya, si kakak angkat? Ingat waktu teman-teman jahatmu menguncimu di kamar mandi sekolah? Tapi waktu itu dia masih polos, pakai bertanya segala kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup dan terkunci di sana waktu itu. Sudah jelas karena kau dijahati teman-temanmu yang iri karena kau dikira dekat dengan kakak angkat, dan dia masih bertanya alasannya?"_

_Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa, membuat suasana di antara mereka terasa sedikit aneh. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "B-bagaimana dengan Saratobi… Ko-Konohamaru-_san_?"_

_Hanabi menarik napas panjang. "Saratobi itu sangat menggangguku, seperti biasa. Dia berdalih tidak sengaja, padahal kulihat betul tangannya menumpahkan jus jeruk itu di atas mejaku ketika aku masuk kelas. Aku bertanya pada Moegi-_san_, dan dia malah membela Saratobi. Aku tidak menggubris mereka berdua lagi, dan sekarang aku bersyukur aku punya tugas dengan Udon-_san_ untuk kukerjakan, jadi aku bisa sedikit melupakan hal itu. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Saratobi makin gencar menggangguku."_

"_A-apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa d-dia seperti itu?" tanya Hinata prihatin. "Mi-misalnya… karena kau p-pernah melakukan kesalahan pa-padanya?"_

"_Ratusan kali. Dia tidak menjawab, dan seharian itu dia tidak menggangguku. Hari berikutnya, dia kembali melancarkan aksinya."_

"_Kalau begitu, l-lebih baik coba diamkan saja. Mungkin d-dia akan bosan," ujar Hinata. "Aku d-dulu juga begitu, dan ada Tenten-_chan_ juga."_

_Hanabi berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Akan kucoba. Aku akan bersikap tidak peduli dengannya selama beberapa waktu, dan kalau dia tidak mengangguku lagi, aku akan menraktir Hinata-_nee-chan_ yang sudah mengusulkan ide itu."_

_Hinata hanya tersenyum saat melihat adiknya tersenyum puas, membayangkan bagaimana esok harinya yang seakan dipenuhi bebungaan yang sangat indah karena tidak ada lagi masa depan suram dengan keusilan sang Saratobi di sana. Diam-diam, Hinata meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih tersenyum-senyum di serambi belakang rumah mereka, berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua._

_Sesaat bayangan tentang dirinya yang sudah dua kali pulang bersama dengan Sai membuatnya sedikit malu. Pipinya menghangat ketika mencoba mengingat-ingat kedekatan yang diimpikannya dengan seorang kakak laki-laki meskipun hanya sebentar, jadi kenyataan. Dia membayangkan, sedikit berharap, akan pulang lagi bersama Sai minggu depan, lalu minggu depannya lagi, dan seterusnya sampai Sai tidak bersekolah lagi di sana. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, namun ketika dia mulai ingat akan teman-teman perempuan di sekolahnya, wajahnya berubah sedih._

_Saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, batinnya akan berkata bahwa ini akan seperti saat masuk SD atau SMP-nya dulu. Pelajaran yang mudah, guru yang pengertian, dan teman yang banyak serta baik dan ramah. Dia membayangkan makan bersama dengan teman-teman barunya di taman sekolah, sambil mengerjakan pe-er atau tugas bersama. Kadang membayangkan juga untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal kakak angkatnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa melakukannya. _

_Namun saat dia benar-benar di kenyataan, suasananya tidak seperti dalam bayangannya. Teman-teman yang perempuan ada yang iri dengannya—bahkan dia tidak tahu kenapa, dan bertingkah seakan Hinata adalah saingannya. Bahkan pernah ketika dia dikurung di dalam kamar mandi selama semalaman, membuat Hanabi dan Sai mencarinya ke seluruh sekolah dan baru menemukannya di fajar hari. Kejadian itu terjadi sehari setelah dia dan Sai pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis itu pernah bertanya kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu, dan Yamanaka Ino, salah satu dari mereka menjawab:_

"_Kau itu sok baik dan sok cantik! Pertama kali ke sini, sudah dekat-dekat dengan Sai-_senpai_," ujar Ino. "Memangnya siapa dirimu? Kau mau kami kurung lagi di kamar mandi?"_

_Hinata tidak mau menjawab kalau dia adalah adik angkat Sai, maka dia hanya diam. Dan ketika kejadian itu terjadi, kebetulan sang kakak angkat sedang berada di dekat mereka._

"_Hinata-_san_?" panggil Sai._

_Ino dan beberapa temannya menoleh ke sumber suara, sementara Hinata malah membeku. Melihat itu, Sai berjalan mendekati mereka, kemudian memposisikan dirinya di depan Hinata, seolah sedang melindungi sang gadis. Keningnya mengernyit bingung saat menyadari mata Hinata lembab._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sai dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa, Hinata-_san_?"_

_Hinata menggeleng kepalanya pelan, lalu berjalan menjauhi Sai. Matanya membulat ketakutan, tangannya gemetaran, dan suaranya seakan mencicit saat dia berkata, "T-tidak apa-apa, Sai_-nii_—ehm—Sai-_se-senpai_. Sa-sampai jumpa. S-sampai jumpa juga, Ino-_san_."_

_Dia bisa menemukan sedikit ketenangan di kelasnya karena ada seorang gadis bernama Tenten yang bersikap baik padanya. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan Hanabi, tegas dan kuat, meskipun Tenten lebih periang. Ketika mereka akrab, hampir tidak ada lagi teman perempuan atau laki-laki yang bersikap jahat pada Hinata. Pernah suatu kali ketika Hinata dihukum karena dikira tidak mengerjakan tugas, padahal tugasnya disembunyikan teman lelakinya, dan setelah itu tidak ada yang melakukan hal itu lagi ketika tersiar kabar lelaki itu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara Tenten memukulnya dengan kemoceng._

_Hinata kini bersahabat dengan Tenten, sang gadis dengan cepol dua di rambutnya itu. Mereka ikut beberapa ekstrakulikuler yang sama, di antaranya karate—Hinata terpaksa masuk karena Tenten dan Hanabi menyuruhnya—di hari Kamis, _Scientist Club_ di hari Rabu, dan _English Club_ di hari Sabtu. Selain itu, Hinata juga ikut ekstra Fisika dan Matematika untuk tambahan pelajaran, sementara Tenten juga ikut drama dan basket._

"_Hinata-_chan_," kata Tenten suatu saat, "aku baru tahu sesuatu. Er—sebelumnya, aku minta maaf, ya, kalau tidak sopan."_

_Hinata yang sedang menulis catatan di bukunya, menoleh dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "A-ada apa, Tenten-_chan_?"_

"_Kau tahu ketua umum… _Scientist Club_?" tanya Tenten ragu. "Itu… ehm, Sai-_senpai_."_

_Mata Hinata membulat. Dia mengangguk kaku. "I-iya, Tenten-_chan_. A-ada apa?"_

"_Dia kakakmu… benar, kan?" tanya Tenten lagi. "A-aku mendengar kabar dari teman-teman, kalau dia kakakmu, Hinata-_chan_. Dan, aku melihat kalian pulang bersama waktu selesai ekstra kemarin…"_

_Pipi Hinata memerah. Dia menelah ludah dengan susah payah, sebelum dia mengangguk pelan. "D-dia… dia k-kakak angkatku dan Hanabi-_chan_. D-dia bilang padaku… untuk menunggunya se-selesai ekstra, waktu itu. Cuma s-sekali itu saja, kok, Tenten_-c-chan_. Ti-tidak akan terjadi… l-lagi."_

"_Eh?" Tenten mengernyit, namun dia tersenyum geli. "Memangnya kenapa kalau pulang bersama terus? Dia kan kakakmu, kalau pulang bersama terus tentu tidak apa-apa, dan malah lebih baik, kan? Kenapa berkata seperti itu, Hinata-_chan_?"_

_Hinata tertawa kaku. _

"_Kau takut… kalau Yamanaka Ino itu akan berbuat jahat padamu?" tanya Tenten tajam. "Gara-gara kau akan terlihat dekat dengan Sai-_senpai_ jika kau pulang bersamanya, kan?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis bermata pucat itu hanya menunduk._

"_Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa antara kau dan Sai-_senpai_ dan Yamanaka, kecuali tentang kau dan Sai-_senpai_ yang bersaudara dan Yamanaka yang salah paham karena cemburu. Tapi aku cuma mau bilang, terserah apa kata orang, yang penting kau melakukan sesuatu yang benar dan baik untukmu. Dan untuk semua orang yang kau sayangi, Hinata-_chan_."_

_Sama seperti siang dan malam, semua orang memiliki sisi gelap dan terang. Tanpa Hinata dan Hanabi ketahui, sang kakak angkat hampir selalu memperhatikan mereka ketika mereka berada di rumah megah milik seorang kaya bernama Danzo itu. Dia memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu yang tengah menyiram tanaman dan merawat kelinci di kebun rumah itu ketika sore hari sampai matahari terbenam. Dia memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama dengan tukang masak di rumah itu, Teuchi dan Ayame Ichiraku, juga adiknya yang sedang memberesi ruangan sebelum makan malam dimulai dengan bantuan pembantu yang lainnya. Dia memperhatikan mereka yang tengah belajar bersama di ruang tengah, ditemani oleh kakeknya yang menonton televisi sambil sesekali ikut mengajari. Dia memperhatikan mereka… ingin bergabung bersama mereka. Sangat ingin._

_Namun selalu saja ada penghalang bagi niatnya itu. Rasa canggungnya yang bercampur dengan ketakutan setiap kali melihat mata Hanabi yang menembus tulangnya membuatnya enggan. Mungkin Hinata sedikit menolongnya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara bergaul dan berbicara dengan baik sehingga setiap kali gadis itu melontarkan kebaikan, dia tidak bisa menyambutnya. Sekarang malah gadis itu mulai bersikap pasif, meskipun tidak separah adiknya. Kakeknya yang terus menempelkan kedua kakak-beradik itu padanya membuatnya keadaannya bertambah buruk. _

"_Sai-_nii-san_…" _

_Sai berbalik, menemukan Hinata yang berdiri sambil memegang nampan berisi sup dan lauk-pauk. Dia menoleh ke belakangnya, lalu menyadari bahwa Hanabi—yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya sedang menyapu lantai—sudah tidak ada. _

"_Ma-makan malam sudah siap, Sai-_nii-san_," kata Hinata dengan nada bergetar, kemudian berjalan melewatinya._

_Lelaki itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah berbalik dan memanggil nama gadis itu, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah Sai._

"_A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata._

_Awalnya Sai agak ragu, namun dia tetap nekat bertanya, "Kau… apa Uzumaki Naruto itu satu kelas denganmu? Uzumaki yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen di blok dekat rumah kita. Yang katanya jadi calon kapten sepak bola setelah kapten yang lama cidera berat di betisnya beberapa waktu yang lalu."_

"_E-eh?" Mata pucat Hinata membulat detik itu juga. Bukan karena Sai yang mengatakan informasi tak penting tentang Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada polosnya kepada Hinata, tapi karena dia mengucapkan kata 'Uzumaki Naruto' itu. Sebelum dia berhasil menguasai emosinya, sang kakak angkat kembali berbicara._

"_Apa lelaki itu menyukaimu? Aku mendengar dari Yamanaka Ino kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu beberapa waktu lalu."_

_Gadis itu membeku. Namun kali ini dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan nada suara yang digunakan Sai. _

"_Apa kau menerima pernyataannya?"_

_Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu balik bertanya, "A-aku—me-memangnya… ada a-apa, Sai-_nii-san_?"_

_Sai menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."_

_Lelaki itu kini berjalan, namun ketika tepat berada di sebelah Hinata, Sai berhenti, lalu berkata lirih, "Apa… kau menyukainya, Hinata-_san_? Kau akan menerima perasaannya?" kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menjauhi Hinata yang berdiri kaku dengan nampan bergetar di tangannya. _

_Sai tiba di meja makan lebih dulu dari pada Hinata, membuat Hanabi dan Danzo sedikit curiga. Danzo cuma menatap Sai dengan pandangan menuduh, sementara Hanabi yang stok kesabarannya memang kecil itu langsung menyerang dengan nada dingin, "Mana Hinata-nee-_chan_?"_

"_Masih di dapur, kurasa," jawab Sai ringan._

"Jii-sama_ menyuruhnya untuk memanggil dirimu, sekalian mengambil makanan yang masih ada di dapur. Kenapa tidak datang sama-sama?" tanya Hanabi lagi. _

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya, kemudian badannya gemetaran. Padahal aku hanya bertanya tentang seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya," ujar Sai polos. "Karena aku lapar, aku segera ke sini."_

_Hanabi tidak percaya begitu saja. Dia berdiri, membungkuk sekilas pada Danzo, kemudian menyusul Hinata. Sementara tatapan Danzo ke arah Sai makin tajam._

"_Apa?" tanya Sai bingung. _

_Sang kakek menggeleng pelan. _

_Hari demi hari berlalu. Sejak Sai bertanya pada Hinata soal laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, hubungan rapuh antar saudara angkat yang terjalin dengan susah payah di antara Sai dan Hinata mulai merenggang. Hinata tidak lagi mencoba untuk dekat dengan Sai, dan Hanabi tidak perlu lagi mengingatkan setiap kali sang kakak mulai kelewatan seperti biasa. Dia tidak pernah bicara lebih dulu dengan Sai, dan setiap Sai bicara dengannya, secepat mungkin dia ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Setiap bertemu di sekolah atau di ekstrakulikuler, Hinata sama sekali menganggap bahwa dia tidak mengenal Sai, atau paling tidak menganggap sebatas kakak kelas. Rasanya ada yang aneh, batinnya. Dia agak merasa bersalah, tapi tidak tahu kenapa. _

_Sementara Sai yang dari dulu memang tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan ikatan itu, sekarang malah merasa sedikit kehilangan. Setiap minggu, paling tidak, dia mengajak Hinata pulang ke rumah sekali, namun sekarang gadis itu selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Malah sekarang dia bersama dengan Yamanaka Ino yang dengan senang hati mau menemaninya. Memang sedikit janggal, tapi dia tidak bisa mengetahui kenapa demikian. _

_Hanabi yang mengetahui hal itu tidak senang sama sekali. Dia memang ingin kakaknya tidak terlalu baik dengan Sai, tapi bukan berarti menjauh. Setelah melihat Sai yang sudah agak terbuka dengan mereka, Hanabi mulai _respect_ dan tidak terlalu ketus dengan Sai. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Hinata mulai menjauh._

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hanabi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat sekeliling, bersyukur tidak ada orang di kelasnya saat itu. Matanya menerawang langit lewat jendela di sampingnya."Hinata-_nee-chan_ dan kakak angkat sepertinya sedang musuhan. Kalau dulu, tidak apa-apa. Tapi sekarang… ketika aku mulai ikut-ikutan Hinata-_nee-chan_ untuk baik pada kakak angkat, dia malah menjauhi kakak angkat. Siapa yang benar, dan siapa yang salah sekarang? Siapa yang harus kubela?"_

"_Bicara sendiri…? Dasar aneh," sahut sebuah suara tepat di depannya._

_Hanabi menoleh. Wajahnya berubah dingin detik itu juga. "Saratobi Konohamaru. Mau apa kau?"_

_Lelaki yang dipanggil Saratobi itu tidak tersenyum seperti ketika dia ingin menjahili gadis di hadapannya itu. Tatapannya menjadi serius. "Kelopak bawah matamu menghitam, sepertinya kau kurang tidur, ya? Banyak pikiran?"_

_Gadis itu terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. Kalau tahu, sebaiknya untuk sementara jangan ganggu dan jangan dekati aku dulu."_

"_Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mendekatimu."_

_Kening Hanabi berkerut. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali memandang langit._

_Konohamaru cuma memandangi Hanabi. Menatap setiap inci wajah mungil Hanabi yang dingin, setiap helai rambut kecoklatan Hanabi yang hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya. Karena bosan, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. Sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas, dia berbalik sebentar ke arah Hanabi, lalu tersenyum kecil._

_Hanabi masih bingung dengan nasib keluarga barunya itu. Danzo tidak bisa membantu, karena Hanabi tidak mau kakeknya kena serangan jantung karena lagi-lagi ada "perang" di antara cucu-cucunya—Danzo sudah tahu tentang Hanabi yang sebal dengan Sai, dan Hanabi tidak mau menambah kegalauan Danzo dengan hal ini. Sekarang, baginya, antara Sai dan Hinata, adalah urusan pribadi dan bukan tanggung jawab Danzo. Dan sebagai adik yang pengertian dan bertanggung jawab—baik sebagai adik angkat ataupun adik kandung—dia harus menyelesaikan urusan ini._

_Namun takdir berkata lain. Sampai ketika Sai mau lulus dari sekolahnya pun, Hanabi tidak bisa membuat mereka berdua akur lagi. Dia sudah berusaha untuk terlihat ramah pada Sai di hadapan Hinata, seakan mencoba mengingatkan gadis itu kalau dia pernah begitu dan harus tetap begitu. Dia bersikap ceria di hadapan Hinata saat ada Sai, seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah keluarga harmonis dan harus selalu seperti itu. Meskipun itu bukan dirinya, tetap saja dia ingin berusaha. Dia minta bantuan pada semua orang di rumahnya—kecuali Danzo, pada Tenten, bahkan pada Konohamaru. Dia minta ribuan saran, dan melakukannya dengan penuh perjuangan. Lalu hasilnya, nol._

_Suatu hari, Danzo mengumpulkan mereka di ruang keluarga. Tidak hanya Hanabi, Hinata, dan Sai, melainkan juga para pembantu yang bekerja di sana. Suasana di sana sangat khitmat, tenang, dan sedikit membuat merinding. Seakan-akan ada orang yang baru saja meninggal._

"_Kalian kukumpulkan di sini," ujar Danzo dengan suara beratnya. "Karena ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian semua."_

_Hanabi mengernyit bingung, Sai memandang dengan wajah datar, sementara Hinata menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan takut. Yang lainnya tidak berekspresi apa-apa karena penasaran._

"_Ini soal Sai, yang mau lulus sekolah," kata Danzo lagi. "Dan soal universitas apa yang akan dia ambil nantinya. Benar, kan, Sai?"_

_Sai mengangguk, lalu dia berkata, "Aku… suatu hari nanti, aku akan menggantikan peran _jii-sama_ di perusahaannya. Namun aku juga memiliki cita-cita sendiri, yaitu menjadi seorang arsitek, sekaligus mengembangkan hobiku yang suka melukis. Dan kebetulan, aku mendapat beasiswa dari sebuah universitas… di Jerman."_

_Semua orang di sana berkata, "Oh!" secara bersamaan, kecuali Hinata dan Danzo. Danzo yang sudah tahu hanya mengangguk sedih, sementara Hinata menatap Sai dengan pandangan sangat tidak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka jarang berbicara, Hinata benar-benar menatap mata hitam milik Sai. _

"_Aku sudah membicarakan dengan _jii-sama_ sebelum ini," lanjut Sai. "Sebetulnya, dia tidak setuju, karena khawatir dengan Hinata-_san_ dan Hanabi-_san_ yang akan kutinggal. Dan tentang perusahaannya juga. Namun setelah kuyakinkan bahwa mereka adalah… adik-adik yang kuat, aku akhirnya diperbolehkan."_

"_Sai akan pergi sekitar seminggu setelah dia mendapatkan ijazah dari sekolah. Tapi sebelumnya dia akan mendapatkan surat kelulusan dulu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dan dia akan mendapatkan surat kelulusan sesudah acara perpisahan sekolah. Kemungkinan… kemungkinan perpisahan sekolah akan diadakan setelah—"_

"_Bisakah _jii-sama_ tidak bicara berbelit-belit?" protes Hanabi dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Kapan dia akan pergi?"_

"_Kira-kira sebulan lagi," ujar Sai kalem. _

_Sai kini menatap wajah semua orang di sana satu persatu, kemudian berakhir ke Hinata yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Senyumnya terkembang, dan dia merasa kalau senyumnya ini benar-benar manusiawi, karena Hanabi tidak berjengit seperti biasanya._

"_Hinata-_san_…" panggilnya. _

_Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, Hinata tidak berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata pucatnya terus menatap mata Sai, seakan mencoba mencari jawaban yang bahkan tidak ingin dia tanyakan._

"_Aku akan kembali," janjinya, entah pada Hinata atau pada semua orang. "Jangan bosan menungguku, oke?"_

—"—

Mitou hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Hinata yang pucat dan tidak bergerak. Tatapannya kosong, meskipun harapan besar akan kesadaran ibunya terpampang jelas di matanya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut halus milik sang ibu dengan perlah-lahan, seakan takut akan merusak kecantikan rambut itu dengan tangannya yang mungil. Bibirnya tidak tersenyum, namun dia juga tidak meneteskan air mata. Hanabi yang melihat hal itu, merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Dia hanya memandangi ibu dan anak itu dengan pandangan kasihan.

Tok-tok!

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu—kecuali Hinata, tentu saja, menoleh ke arah pintu. lewat pintu itu, seorang lelaki tua dengan tongkat di tangannya berjalan memasuki ruangan putih itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Hanabi mendengus pelan, Sai mengernyit, Konohamaru berdiri dari kursinya dengan tatapan setengah tak percaya setengah geli, dan Mitou berlari menyambutnya.

"Kakek buyut!" seru Mitou. "Kakek buyut datang ke sini juga?"

Danzo tersenyum saat melihat cicitnya menyambutnya, namun senyumnya menghilang detik itu juga setelah melihat orang lain di dalam itu justru terlihat tidak sesenang Mitou. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata terlebih dulu dengan Mitou yang menggelayut di salah satu kakinya—membuatnya menanggung beban sepuluh kali lebih berat—kemudian baru menatap satu persatu wajah milik Hanabi, Sai, dan Konohamaru.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian?" tanyanya ketus. "Harusnya kalian senang aku datang, bukan?"

"Kenapa _jii-sama_ datang ke sini? Bukannya _jii-sama_ kemarin bilang kalau _jii-sama_ kena encok? Katanya punggungnya pegal-pegal seperti baru jadi tukang bangunan, begitu?" Hanabi balik bertanya dengan nada yang sama.

Danzo mencibir. "Aku kangen dengan salah satu cucuku, salah, ya? Semalam aku bermimpi kalau Hinata-_chan_ akan bangun, makanya aku inisiatif datang ke sini."

Hanabi tidak menggubris perkataan kakeknya, malah dia berjalan menuju ke dekat jendela besar yang terpasang di ruangan tersebut. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat matahari sore dengan jelas. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang mulai berhiaskan lampu-lampu. Tatapannya kembali sendu.

Sai dan Konohamaru kembali duduk di sofa dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka lagi. Namun Sai masih memikirkan perkataan Danzo. Kalau benar Hinata bangun dalam mimpi kakeknya, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan bangun dalam dunia nyata.

Sementara itu, Danzo dan Mitou yang masih berada di samping ranjang Hinata menatap wajah wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. Danzo memang semalam melihat Hinata bangun dalam komanya, dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _jii-sama_. Ada Hanabi dan Sai di sana, dan Hinata memanggil mereka sama seperti ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Hanabi-_san_ dan Sai-_nii-sama_. Sai-_nii-sama_…?Jujur, itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir, karena semenjak Hinata dan Sai menikah, Hinata tidak pernah lagi memanggil Sai dengan sebutan _nii-san_, melainkan dengan suffix _–kun_.

Danzo mulai menerawang ke pikirannya sendiri, sementara Mitou masih asyik memandangi Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia memegang tangan ibunya yang tidak terbalut infus, kemudian menatap mata ibunya yang tertutup. Namun senyumnya langsung memudar ketika melihat bulu mata Hinata bergerak-gerak tipis.

Mitou mendekati wajah Hinata, mencoba untuk mengamati lebih dekat. Dan baru beberapa senti dari tempatnya semua, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan ibunya bisa merasakan jemari Hinata yang sedikit bergetar. Mitou menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat, sambil berdoa, sambil mencoba melihat gerakan dari ibunya.

"Bangun, _kaa-sama_…" bisiknya. "Bangunlah."

Danzo yan mendengar bisikan Mitou kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Dia buru-buru menatap wajah Hinata, dan ketika matanya baru mulai fokus, mata Hinata terbuka perlahan-lahan, menampakkan bola matanya yang ungu pucat.

Mitou menjerit senang, membuat Sai, Hanabi, dan Konohamaru kaget dan langsung menghampiri ranjang Hinata. Hanabi yang menyadari bahwa kakaknya sudah sadar langsung menangis, tanpa sadar memegang tangan Konohamaru yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya, membuat lelaki itu salah tingkah. Sai mendekati wajah Hinata, dan memanggil nama gadis itu berulang-ulang sambil menahan haru.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, setengah bingung saat berusaha menangkap informasi tentang di mana dia sekarang ini, dengan siapa saja dia berada di sini. Senyumnya mengembang ketika dia melihat Danzo, lalu Kohonamaru dan Hanabi, kemudian Mitou—meskipun senyumnya menjadi sedikit ragu—dan bertambah lebar ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sai.

"Hinata-_san_," panggil Sai dengan kebahagian tak terbendung. "Kau kembali."

Bibir Hinata terbuka perlahan, dan dia berbisik pelan, "Sai… _nii-san_?"

Senyum Sai menghilang detik itu juga.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: This story was created to fulfill a request from Azure Vainamoinen a.k.a Regita (^^) sorry made you waiting for a very long time… I hope you sastified**

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Pair : Sai x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Will You just Look at Me? by Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rate : K+**

**Story's note : AU, mixed storyline, some out of character**—**I hope no…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Will You just Look at Me?**

Chapter 2

**.**

"Dia mengalami amnesia retrograde, yaitu jenis amnesia yang membuat penderitanya tidak mampu lagi mengingat masa lalu sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Pada saat kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu, kemungkinan Hinata-_san_ mengalami benturan sangat keras sehingga otaknya mengalami trauma yang cukup hebat, menyebabkan dia kehilangan memorinya dalam jangka waktu kurang lebih lima tahun terakhir ini."

Sai hanya menatap wanita pirang berjas putih di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara itu, Hanabi yang berada di sebelahnya cuma mengelus pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan ipar sekaligus kakak angkatnya itu. Tatapannya nanar tertuju pada sang dokter.

"T-tapi… Hinata-_nee-chan_ akan ingat lagi, kan? Maksudku, amnesia ini cuma sementara saja, kan, Dokter Tsunade?" tanya Hanabi penuh harap.

"Saya tidak yakin, namun dengan psikoterapi yang baik, dapat membantu Hinata-_san_ untuk mengingat kembali tentang masa lalunya. Anda mungkin bisa membantu dengan mencoba menunjukkan foto-foto dan menceritakan kepadanya apa yang terjadi. Paling tidak, dia bisa mengetahui kalau dia mengalami amnesia."

Hanabi mengangguk mengerti. Dia kembali menatap Sai yang hanya terdiam.

Gadis itu berpamitan dengan Tsunade, lalu setengah menarik Sai keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Melihat Sai yang hanya menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar 205, tempat di mana Hinata dirawat, membuat Hanabi merasa pilu. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menghibur Sai karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun tidak separah lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Tak lama, Hanabi dan Sai tiba di depan kamar Hinata. Gadis itu melirik Sai, kemudian melepaskan gandengannya.

"Sai-_nii-san_, aku masuk duluan," ujar Hanabi. "Kau—yah, kau bisa di sini dulu kalau kau mau."

Hanabi meninggalkan Sai yang masih memandang hampa, kemudian memasuki kamar tersebut. Ketika dia memasuki ruangan itu, yang dilihatnya adalah ekspresi ingin tahu milik Konohamaru yang sedari tadi menungguinya di dalam. Gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kohonamaru.

Hanabi menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade dengan suara pelan, supaya Danzo dan Hinata yang berada di ruangan yang sama tidak mendengar. Konohamaru hanya terlihat terkejut sekali, setelahnya dia cuma menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku setuju dengan Dokter Tsunade yang menganjurkan supaya Hinata-_nee-san_ ditunjukkan foto-foto tentangnya, namun aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu setengah memaksanya untuk ingat, kau tahu itu, kan, Hanabi?" ujar Konohamaru setelah Hanabi selesai bercerita. "Maksudku, biarkan Hinata-_nee-san_ ingat dengan sendirinya, kita cuma bisa membantu seperlunya."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksanya," kata Hanabi ketus. Tapi wajahnya kembali murung. "Tapi, aku benar-benar kasihan dengan Sai-_nii-san_—dan terutama Mitou-_chan_…"

"Sekarang ini, sudah sangat baik Hinata-_nee-san_ masih mengingatnya, mengingat kita semua. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Hanabi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya menerawang ke balik jendela, melihat langit jingga yang baginya terasa sangat suram dan sepi. Kemudian, terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hanabi-_chan_…"

Gadis itu menoleh. Dia melihat kakaknya tersenyum kepadanya, sambil berisyarat agar dia mendekat. Setelah melihat anggukan kecil Konohamaru, gadis itu berjalan menuju ranjang Hinata.

"Ada apa, _nee-chan_?" tanya Hanabi. "Apa Danzo-_jii-sama_ melakukan hal yang aneh?"

Danzo—yang berada di seberang ranjang Hinata—cuma mengernyit. Dia tahu kalau Hanabi sedang mencoba untuk melucu—mungkin untuk menenangkan pikirannya—tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh. Sementara Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Hanabi-_chan_?" tanya Hinata. "Kau sering ke sini, p-pasti tugasmu menumpuk."

'_Aku sudah lulus universitas, _nee-chan_. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah mulai bekerja,' _batin Hanabi lesu. Namun gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bilang pada dosenku kalau _nee-chan_ sakit, jadi beliau tidak keberatan kalau aku sering absen."

"Begitu? B-benar, tidak apa-apa?"

"Makanya, kalau _nee-chan_ merasa tidak enak hati, _nee-chan_ harus segera sembuh. Dan aku bisa mengurusi kuliahku," kata Hanabi. "_Nee-chan_ harus segera ingat."

Hanabi tersenyum makin lebar saat dia menyadari air matanya hampir jatuh. Dia menarik napas pelan, dan menatap mata kakaknya yang juga tersenyum padanya. Sementara itu Danzo yang melihat segera pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata-apa-apa. Konohamaru cuma membuang muka.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan 'ingat', Hanabi-_chan_?" tanya Hinata bingung. "A-apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Hanabi mengusap bola matanya. "Kau melupakan banyak hal, tapi aku yakin, _nee-chan_ pasti akan segera ingat."

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang muncul dari bibir keduanya. Mereka seakan berbicara dalam pikiran, saling berhubungan dari hati ke hati. Pandangan mereka seakan mengutarakan sejuta kata yang tak terkatakan, yang ingin mereka katakan, terutama Hanabi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menatap mata kakaknya itu.

Perlahan-lahan, bibir Hanabi bergerak, membentuk kata-kata, "_Nee-chan_… ingat saat Sai-_nii-san_ kembali dari Jerman?"

Kening Hinata berkerut. Namun dia tetap berkata, "A-aku ingat."

Hanabi menatap ke arah jendela sebentar, kemudian kembali memandang mata kakaknya.

"Saat itu," dia memulai, "Sai_-nii-san_…"

_**Enam tahun yang lalu…**_

_Hiruk pikuk di bandara Tokyo saat itu membuat seorang gadis perempuan berambut kecoklatan merasa tak nyaman. Dia bergantian melihat jam di tangannya, melihat gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa kertas bertuliskan "Sai-_nii-san_", dan melihat pintu keluar penumpang pesawat Konoha-Air tujuan penerbangan Jerman-Jepang dengan tampang gusar. Pintu itu masih tertutup, dan itu membuatnya bertambah kesal._

"_Kenapa _jii-sama _menyuruh kita untuk menunggunya?" tanya Hanabi sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. "Kenapa tidak menyuruh siapa saja selain kita berdua? Masih banyak orang di rumah, kan? "_

_Hinata tersenyum hambar, lalu berkata, "Jangan begitu, Hanabi-_chan_. S-Sai-_nii-san_ pasti senang k-kalau kita yang menjemput. A-apa kau tidak senang, bertemu lagi de-dengannya?"_

"_Aku senang, tentu saja," ujar Hanabi sambil mencoba mengubah ekspresinya. "Tapi aku harus kuliah__—__"_

_Belum selesai dia berkata, pintu keluar bandara terbuka perlahan. Hanabi dan Hinata segera menoleh, berusaha mencari-cari dengan mata pucat mereka sosok yang hampir dua jam mereka tunggu di tengah kerumunan yang keluar. Hinata mengangkat kertas yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi, sementara Hanabi terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil setengah berteriak memanggil nama kakak angkatnya. _

_Lima belas menit berlalu, dan seluruh penumpang hampir keluar. Hinata sudah menurunkan kertasnya, dan Hanabi cuma melambaikan tangannya bosan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Sai, dan itu sedikit membuat mereka kecewa._

_Hanabi berbalik, melipat tangannya di dada dengan pandangan datar. "Aku mau menelpon _jii-sama_, mau protes. _Nee-chan_ tunggu saja di sini. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada di kedai itu. Aku lapar sekali."_

_Tak berapa lama setelah Hanabi pergi, seorang lelaki berkulit pucat berjalan melewati pintu keluar yang hampir menutup, dengan koper besar yang ditariknya dan ransel yang bergantung di pundaknya. Lelaki itu sedikit kewalahan, namun tetap berjalan menjauhi pintu keluar sambil melihat sekeliling, setengah berharap ada salah satu suruhan kakeknya yang datang dan membantunya menarik koper. Saat dia hampir putus asa, matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan sedang berdiri sambil membawa kertas bertuliskan namanya._

_Hinata yang ditinggal adiknya sendirian itu mendesah pelan. Dia kembali menatap pintu, makin sedih saat melihat pintu itu sudah benar-benar tertutup. Ketika dia mau berbalik, tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dia melihatnya. Tepat di sana, kakak angkatnya, lelaki yang ditunggunya, berdiri menatapnya._

"_Sai… _nii-san_?" bisiknya._

_Senyum mereka terkembang bersamaan. Hinata dengan senyum senangnya, dan Sai dengan senyum manusiawi yang dilatihnya selama di Jerman__—__meskipun masih kelihatan aneh. Hinata segera melipat kertas yang dipegangnya, memasukkannya dalam saku, dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sai. Tangannya tanpa sadar mendekap mulutnya dengan penuh haru, meskipun tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagia saat melihat kakak angkatnya lagi._

"_Aku kembali," kata Sai. "Kuharap kau tidak bosan menungguku."_

_Senyum Hinata merekah. Dia menggeleng pelan, masih tersenyum lebar. Pelan-pelan, dia menurunkan tangannya, menatap kakaknya dengan jelas dan berkata, "A-aku tidak akan pernah bosan, ka-karena aku yakin _nii-san_ akan menepati janjinya p-padaku._

"_S-selamat datang kembali, Sai-_nii-san_. Ka-kami semua sangat merindukanmu…"_

_Sai hanya tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Hinata. "Kau banyak berubah, Hinata-_san_. Rambutmu… lebih panjang dari dulu."_

_Hinata melihat rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai sampai ke pinggangnya, lalu kembali menatap Sai dengan pipi memerah. "Sai-_nii-san_ j-juga banyak berubah."_

"_Aku tidak berubah. Aku masih Sai yang dulu," ujar Sai. _

_Gadis itu melihat barang bawaan Sai, dan berjalan mendekat sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik koper. "B-biar kubantu, Sai-_nii-san_."_

_Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil menarik koper bersama menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di dekat kedai tempat Hanabi masih memesan makanan. Karena mereka menarik koper berdua, koper itu sekarang berada di antara mereka berdua. Sai yang menyadari hal itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata segera menarik koper itu ke sisi lain tubuhnya supaya dia dan Hinata bisa duduk cukup dekat. Dia melepaskan ransel dari pundaknya, lalu meletakkannya di atas koper._

"_Hanabi-_chan_ s-sedang membeli makanan. _Nii-san_ tidak keberatan, kan, k-kalau menunggu sebentar?" tanya Hinata ragu._

_Sai mengangguk._

_Suasana hening segera tercipta setelah tak ada lagi dari mereka berdua yang berkata apa-apa. Hinata memandang ke arah orang-orang yang lewat di hadapan mereka, sementara Sai terus memandangi Hinata. Meski menyadari bahwa dirinya dilihati terus, Hinata hanya terdiam dan pura-pura tidak tahu._

"_Hinata-_san_," panggilnya, membuat gadis itu segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku__—__boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Aku lupa menanyakannya saat pergi, dan sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkannya."_

"_A-apa yang ingin _nii-san_ tanyakan?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Ini tentangmu… dan Uzumaki Naruto itu," kata Sai langsung. _

_Senyum Hinata menghilang detik itu juga. "A-ap__—__a-apa?"_

"_Aku ingat, sekitar setahun dua tahun sebelum aku pergi, aku pernah berkata padamu tentang dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, lalu aku bertanya apa kau menerima pernyataannya atau tidak," kata Sai tanpa memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang memucat. "Tapi kau tidak menjawab, dan setelah itu malah menjauhiku. Dan… sampai sekarang aku masih ingin tahu jawabannya."_

_Mata Hinata membulat. Sekelebatan ingatan masa lalu seakan muncul begitu saja di depan matanya. _

_Sai tersenyum pada Hinata. "Bagaimana?"_

_Hinata masih membeku, meski kemudian dia memaksa bibirnya berbicara, "A-aku… a-aku t-ti-tidak__—a-aku ti-tidak menerimanya."_

"_Begitu?" Sai mengernyit, meskipun senyumnya masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Kenapa?"_

"_A-aku—d-dia… bisa m-me-mendapatkan p-perempuan yang le-lebih baik d-d-daripada aku," ujar Hinata terbata-bata. "S-seperti Sakura-_s-san_. D-dan, a-aku t-tidak begitu me-menyukainya."_

"_Apa saat itu kau sedang menyukai orang lain?"_

_Wajah Hinata tambah memucat. Dadanya merasa lebih sesak, dan kini pandangannya malah menjadi agak kabur. Aku perlu bantuan, batinnya._

"_Hinata-_san_?" panggil Sai._

_Gadis itu menatap Sai dengan mata pucatnya yang tak fokus. Sai balas menatapnya bingung._

"_Hinata-_san_?" panggil Sai lagi. _

"_A-a-apa? E-eh, i-iya__—__m-maksudku t-tidak. A-aku ti-tidak suka s-siapapun," kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar. "S-saat itu."_

_Sai cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil ber-"oh" dengan polosnya. Lalu dia kembali berkata, "Apa sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"_

"_Ehem," sahut sebuah suara dingin di belakang mereka. _

_Mereka menoleh, lalu melihat Hanabi yang menatap mereka berdua__—__terutama Sai__—__dengan pandangan membunuh. Dia memegang plastik berisi makanan di dadanya dengan tangan terkepal keras, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat sekali. Dengan suara sangat rendah dan mematikan dia berkata, "Ayo. Pulang. Sekarang."_

_Sai menelan ludah, sementara Hinata yang sudah mau pingsan tersenyum lemas sekali._

_Mereka bertiga pulang dari bandara dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Hanabi yang hampir mendengar seluruh isi pembicaraan antara Hinata dan kakak angkatnya __memandang mereka dengan dingin dari kursi penumpang belakang. Sai yang diminta Hanabi untuk menyetir—karena Hinata kelihatannya sudah benar-benar mau tak sadarkan diri—hanya terdiam. Sementara sang gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan itu menatap jalan di depannya dengan wajah kaku._

_Sesampainya di rumah, Hanabi langsung menyuruh Hinata agar masuk duluan dan meninggalkan Sai dengannya. Hinata setuju, dan melesat ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Adiknya tersenyum lega, kemudian menghampiri kakak angkatnya yang sedang menurunkan koper dari bagasi belakang mobil._

"_Biar kubantu," kata Hanabi, lalu mengangkat bagian bawah koper dengan satu tangan. Sesaat kemudian, koper itu sudah berada di tanah. _

"_Terima kasih," ujar Sai. Dia mengamati Hanabi yang menatapnya datar, kemudian bertanya, "Eh… ada apa?"_

"_Kau… apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Hanabi langsung. _

_Sai mengernyit. "Soal apa?"_

"_Semuanya. Wajahnya sepucat itu, bibirnya terus bergumam tidak jelas, dan tangannya bergetar seperti ketakutan. Apa yang kau katakan, sehingga bisa membuat adik angkatmu itu sampai seperti itu?" tanya Hanabi sambil menatap mata Sai. "Sebelum kau bertanya apakah _nee-chan_ menyukai seseorang atau tidak, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"_

_Sai baru mau membuka mulutnya sebelum Hanabi kembali berbicara._

"_Aku mendengar pertanyaan terakhirmu," kata Hanabi dengan nada serendah mungkin. "Itu adalah pertanyaan sangat sensitif untuknya. Sepuluh tahun lebih… kau menjadi kakak kami, bahkan mengerti tentang kami pun tidak pernah. Bagi _nee-chan_, itu pertanyaan yang harusnya tidak berhak untuk kau__—__seorang kakak yang bahkan tak pernah ada untuknya__—__tanyakan seolah-olah kau selalu memperhatikannya."_

"_Aku hanya mau tahu," potong Sai. "Kalau Hinata-_san_ mau aku berhenti bertanya, seharusnya dia bilang padaku."_

_Hanabi menutup matanya sejenak, menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka matanya dan memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Katanya pelan, "Jangan bertanya tentang hal seperti itu lagi. Tidak akan ada untungnya bagimu, karena kau juga tidak akan pernah peduli padanya, bukan? Seperti tahun-tahun saat kau mengabaikan perhatian yang diberikannya untukmu."_

_Hening._

"_Sejak kecil, dia selalu mencari perhatianmu, memperhatikanmu agar tercipta hubungan kakak beradik yang harmonis antara kita bertiga. Dia melakukan segala cara, sampai-sampai aku perlu menasehatinya agar tidak terlalu baik padamu. Tapi kadar perhatiannya tetap besar seperti dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih. Aku takut, kalau alasan perhatiannya untukmu tidak seperti yang kukira."_

_Sai membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupkannya rapat-rapat._

"_Aku adik kandungnya. Aku mengetahuinya sama seperti aku mengetahui tentang diriku sendiri," ujar Hanabi. "Pandangan matanya padamu, dan semua perlakuannya untukmu, itu karena dia begitu menyukaimu. Dia sangat menyukaimu, sangat menyayangimu."_

_Lelaki itu menatap mata Hanabi yang sepucat purnama dengan kaget. _

"_Sejak pertama dia bertemu denganmu. Tapi mungkin sekarang sudah tidak lagi__—__aku harap begitu. Ketika dia menjauh darimu, dan ketika kau pergi ke Jerman, mungkin sedikit membantunya melupakan perasaan konyolnya itu, tapi ketika kau bertanya siapa yang dia suka…" Hanabi menghela napas, "itu sangat keterlaluan."_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," kata Sai bingung. "Maksudku__—__Hinata-_san_…"_

"_Sekarang aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, sekarang bisakah aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu padanya?" tanya Hanabi._

"_Bertanya soal apa?"_

_Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ekspresinya yang sendu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi mengerikan. "Berapa umurmu?! Tentu saja bertanya siapa yang dia suka! Kenapa kau bertanya tentang siapa yang dia suka? Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan hal sedetail itu padamu?! Kenapa kau begitu tidak peka dan tidak mudah mengerti?!"_

_Sai tersenyum, namun senyumnya sangat muram._

"_Jadi…" lanjut Hanabi ketika emosinya sudah kembali mereda. "Kenapa?"_

"_Aku… aku hanya penasaran saja," jawab Sai sambil mengangkat bahu. "S-seperti yang kau katakan, aku bukan orang yang peka, dan sepertinya aku harus berubah menjadi kakak yang peka pada kalian."_

_Hanabi mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Bohong. Beberapa tahun terakhir, sebelum kau pergi ke Jerman, aku menyadari kau agak dekat dengannya__—__berusaha agak dekat, maksudku. Ingat waktu kau pulang bersamanya setiap sepulang ekstra _Scientist Club_? Ingat saat kau berusaha mengobrol dengannya ketika dia sudah tidak terlalu perhatian padamu, ketika dia menjauh padamu setelah kau bertanya tentang Uzumaki-_san_ padanya? Ingat ucapanmu padanya tentang kau yang akan kembali ke sini? Aku menyadari kalau kau tidak berjanji pada kami, melainkan padanya saja. Kau ingat?_

"_Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Kenapa kau bertanya apakah ada orang yang sedang disukai oleh _nee-chan_ atau tidak?" tanya Hanabi sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah semua itu sudah jelas?"_

_Sai cuma menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan tak mengerti. _

"_Kau sebetulnya sudah sadar, kan, kalau kau juga suka dia?" tanya Hanabi lagi. "Tidak perlu kukatakan semua hal tidak penting seperti tadi, kau juga sudah tahu, kan?"_

_Kernyitan kecil di kening Sai memudar, digantikan oleh tatapan setengah tak percaya, setengah terkejut._

"_Beritahu saja aku kalau kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, oke? Jadi aku tidak perlu bertanya pada _nee-chan_ apa dia menerimamu atau tidak," sindir Hanabi. "Dan _nee-chan_ tidak perlu menjauhiku. Sampai jumpa, Sai-_nii-san_."_

_Gadis bermata pucat itu pergi sambil menarik koper dan menggendong tas milik lelaki itu ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sai yang terpaku sendirian menatap punggungnya._

—"—

Hinata terduduk sendirian di ranjangnya sambil menatap sebuah foto. Di sana terdapat seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya, duduk di atas kursi kayu dan tersenyum manis sambil menggendong seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar setahun yang memiliki rambut seperti rambut wanita itu. Di sampingnya, berdiri kakak angkatnya, memegang pundak si wanita dan tersenyum kepadanya juga. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Dia mengelus wajah wanita itu, sembari mengingat-ingat cerita Hanabi tentang apa yang adiknya itu bicarakan dengan Sai. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, karena beberapa hari setelah dia menjemput kakak angkatnya dari bandara, dia kembali ke kampusnya untuk menyelesaikan skripsi yang harus segera dikumpulkan. Dia hanya bertemu beberapa kali dalam sebulan dengan Hanabi maupun Sai, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan tentang hal itu.

Bingung, terkejut, dan sedih. Dia tidak tahu perasaan mana yang lebih dominan. Yang dia tahu, dia benar-benar menyesal tidak mengingat apapun. _'Kalau saja aku ingat sesuatu,'_ batinnya, _'aku tidak_ _perlu sebingung ini.'_

Dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan. Dia mendongak, tersenyum kecil kala menyadari bahwa tamu yang masuk adalah Sai.

"San-_nii-san_," sapanya. "S-selamat malam."

Sai berhenti bergerak ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya Hinata memanggilnya dengan panggilan "_nii-san_". Namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Malam, Hinata-_san_," balasnya.

Dia mendekati Hinata, kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang yang ditempati perempuan bermata pucat itu. Dia sesaat melihat foto yang tengah dipegang Hinata, dan saat menyadari foto apa itu, matanya melebar.

"Hinata-_san_," panggilnya. "Siapa yang memberikan foto itu padamu?"

Hinata melihat foto di pangkuannya, lalu menyerahkan foto itu ke tangan Sai dengan ekspresi takut dan berkata pelan, "M-maaf kalau aku m-melihatnya, t-tapi Hanabi-_c-chan _b-bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Dia yang memberikannya padamu?" tanya Sai lagi.

Mau tidak mau Hinata mengangguk.

Sai tersenyum sekilas, kemudian meletakkan foto itu di atas meja di sampingnya. Dia menatap foto itu penuh kasih sayang, kemudian kembali menatap Hinata. Pandangannya menyiratkan kesedihan. Hinata tahu itu, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunduk. Rasa bersalah yang entah dari mana asalnya serasa mendatanginya saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang ada di foto itu, Hinata-_san_?"

Wanita itu mendongak, lalu berkata pelan. "I-itu _nii-san_, kan? D-dan bayi itu, s-sepertinya itu anak _nii-san_, be-benar, kan? D-dan… perempuan itu—" Hinata menelan ludah. "A-apa itu aku? T-tapi aku ti-tidak mengerti—m-maksudku, a-aku merasa t-tidak pernah—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sai pengertian. "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Lama-lama kau juga ingat sendiri. Lagipula… sudah lebih baik kau tahu kalau kau mengalami amnesia, Hinata-_san_."

"_Nii-san_… ta-tadi Hanabi-_chan_ bercerita padaku," ujar Hinata mengubah pembicaraan. "T-tentang Sai_-nii-san_."

Hinata bercerita pada Sai apa yang dikatakan Hanabi padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Awalnya Sai kaget, karena Hinata masih ingat soal kedatangannya ke Jepang. Namun belum sempat dia menenangkan kekagetannya, Hinata mulai bercerita tentang Hanabi. Dia hanya membeku di tempat saat Hinata dengan gugup berkata soal adiknya yang mengulang ucapannya yang isinya bahwa Sai menyukai Hinata. Ingin rasanya dia menghentikan cerita Hinata, namun Sai tidak berkata apa-apa sampai gadis itu berhenti bicara.

"J-jadi… begitulah," kata Hinata akhirnya, dengan pipi memerah. "M-maaf, _nii-san_."

"Oh," kata Sai. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum seperti semula. "Ehm, kuharap itu tidak mengganggumu, Hinata-_san_. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Wanita itu balas tersenyum, meski senyumnya murung. Dia berkata gugup, "T-tapi… a-apa _nii-san_ pernah berkata k-kalau _n-nii-san_ suka p-padaku s-sesudah itu? K-kalau b-benar, m-maafkan aku ka-kalau aku lupa."

Sai terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan akhirnya menggeleng. Dia menatap mata Hinata, lalu berkata lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_san_."

Hinata menatap mata Sai lekat-lekat, dan tidak menemukan apapun selain tatapan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang ditujukan padanya. Tatapannya membuat wanita itu menjadi lebih nyaman, setelah apa yang dia ketahui hari ini. Juga, dia bisa melihat Sai yang dia ingat sangat berbeda dengan Sai yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya senang.

"L-lalu… a-anak itu," ucap Hinata. "D-dia… apa dia—m-mu-mungkinkah?"

Sai mengangguk. "Dia Mitou. Kau sendiri yang memberinya nama saat itu, Hinata-_san_."

Wanita itu terkesiap.

"Tapi—seperti kataku tadi—jangan terlalu memaksamu untuk ingat, Hinata-_san_. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus segera sembuh."

—"—

Hari demi hari berlalu, kesehatan Hinata mulai pulih. Kakinya yang patah karena kecelakaan enam bulan lalu kini mulai kuat menopang tubuhnya setelah menjalani terapi beberapa kali seminggu, sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi menggunakan kursi roda. Sembari memulihkan keadaan tubuhnya, wanita itu juga berusaha keras untuk bisa mengingat masa lalunya—seperti terus-terusan melihat foto-foto dirinya, Mitou, dan Sai—dan setengah memaksa Hanabi agar menceritakan kehidupan tentangnya bersama Sai. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya merasa pusing, seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hanabi saat selesai bercerita. Ekspresinya penuh kekhawatiran. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan kau juga akan ingat dengan sendirinya, _nee-chan_…"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hanabi-_chan_," ujar Hinata sambil memijat kepalanya. "T-teruskan ceritamu. Sampai d-di mana tadi?"

Adiknya berdecak. "Untuk hari ini, sudah dulu. Aku tidak mau kau selalu merasa pusing seperti ini lagi. Kau tahu, ingatanmu bukanlah yang dikhawatirkan semua orang saat ini, tapi kesehatanmu. Dan usahamu ini—ini bisa membuat kesehatanmu menjadi lebih buruk. Apalagi minggu depan kau sudah boleh pulang. Kau mau cepat pulang, kan?"

Hinata terdiam, namun dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, jaga kesehatanmu. Aku akan memberesi foto-foto ini, supaya kau tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Hanabi mengumpulkan puluhan foto-foto yang bertebaran di atas ranjang Hinata, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Tidak lupa dia mengambil foto-foto lain yang terletak di atas meja dekat ranjang kakaknya, di atas sofa, atau di bawah ranjang. Gadis itu sejenak ingin mengambil foto yang tengah dipandangi Hinata, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tahu, itu foto yang dia berikan ketika dia selesai bercerita tentang kepulangan Sai enam tahun lalu, dan mungkin itu foto pertama yang dilihat kakaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Konohamaru-_san_, dan sepertinya dia sudah menungguku di luar," kata Hanabi sambil berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku—atau Sai-_nii-san_. Dan, _nii-san_ sebentar lagi datang, kok."

"T-tunggu, Hanabi-_chan_," cegah Hinata.

Hanabi berbalik. Dia mengernyit saat melihat kakaknya tersenyum malu kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Euh… a-aku titip salam pada Konohamaru-_san_, ya," kata Hinata malu-malu. "D-dia hampir selalu da-datang ke sini, t-tapi aku b-belum pernah menyapanya a-atau bahkan mengobrol d-dengannya."

Pipi Hanabi merona sedetik, kemudian digantikan oleh senyuman manis. "Aku tahu maksudmu, _nee-chan_. Tapi kami cuma teman—mungkin. Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti aku ke sini lagi."

Gadis itu berjalan keluar, dan sebelum menutup pintu, dia menengok ke dalam kamar dan mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata sekilas.

Hinata masih tersenyum saat adiknya kembali menutup pintu. Dia melihat ruangannya, mulai merasa sepi karena tak ada satupun orang di ruangan bercat putih tulang itu selain dirinya. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela, melihat pemandangan perkotaan yang dipenuhi kendaraan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Lewat jendela itu pula, sinar matahari yang lembut karena tertutup awan memasuki kamarnya.

Wanita bermata pucat itu mengambil kruknya, kemudian dengan hati-hati menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Dia terdiam sejenak saat rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar dari kakinya, lalu dia segera mengabaikannya dan dengan bertopang pada kruknya, dia menegakkan badannya di atas lantai. Senyumnya mengembang tipis ketika menyadari dia tidak terjatuh.

Tertatih-tatih, dia berjalan menuju ke jendela besar di kamarnya itu sambil menarik pelan tiang infusnya. Beberapa kali dia berhenti karena badannya hampir oleng atau tiang infusnya tersenggol kruknya sendiri. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit dari ranjangnya menuju jendela yang berjarak satu meter, dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum senang sembari melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo.

"Hinata-_san_?"

Dia menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut. Tepat di belakangnya, di seberang ruangan, Sai berdiri membeku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sai-_nii-san_, s-selamat datang," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu memutar badannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan lama sekali, ketika dia benar-benar sudah berbalik, dia terlonjak kaget karena Sai sudah berada di hadapannya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sai menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang wanita itu tak tahu maknanya. Tidak ada senyum, atau raut wajah marah. Ini mengingatkan Hinata saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, senyum yang sedari tadi terpasang di wajahnya memudar.

"A-ada apa, _nii-san_?" tanyanya takut.

Sai menggeleng. Bibirnya perlahan-lahan terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja, sendirian di sini? Hanabi-_san_ memang bilang kalau dia mau pergi, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sendirian. Maafkan aku."

Wanita itu cuma menatapnya dalam diam.

Sai melihat ke belakang Hinata, ke arah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan kota yang semarak. Dia berjalan melewati Hinata, tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya ke depan kaca, lalu berkata, "Kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kita akan jalan-jalan keliling kota. Ajak Mitou-_chan_, Hanabi-_san_, dan _jii-sama_. Mungkin Konohamaru-_san_ ikut juga."

Hinata—untuk kedua kalinya—berputar badannya. Kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, karena dia juga ingin kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Setelah berhasil memutar seluruh badannya, dia berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela, dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sai.

Dengan mata pucatnya, dia melihat gedung-gedung yang seolah berlomba-lomba, siapa yang paling tinggi di antara mereka. Tapi menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih tinggi dari pada gedung di depannya. Gedung yang seakan dibangun dari kaca itu menampakkan para pegawai yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan matanya bisa melihat jalanan yang ramai dipenuhi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Di kanan-kiri jalan itu, di atas trotoar beton, ratusan orang yang seperti sekecil semut juga ikut meramaikan jalan. Rasanya seperti melihat parade.

"Kau harus melihat pemandangan ini saat matahari terbenam, Hinata-_san_," ujar Sai. Dia menunjuk langit di belakang gedung kaca itu. "Matahari terbenam di sebelah sana. Pemandangan jadi lebih indah karena efek cahayanya."

Hinata masih melihat jalan raya dengan terkagum-kagum, sampai akhirnya matanya melihat secara langsung sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di bawah sana. Dia melihat sebuah truk tak sengaja menabrak bagian samping mobil di persimpangan jalan, sehingga mobil itu terpental dan naik ke atas trotoar dan menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan di sana. Hinata hanya mendekap mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak agar Sai tidak tahu yang terjadi. Mencoba melupakan rasa mual di perutnya, dia mencoba mengamati jalanan itu lebih lama. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi orang-orang lain yang melihat kecelakaan itu, atau mendengar jejeritan mereka. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Sai-_nii-san_," panggilnya tanpa melihat kakak angkatnya.

"Iya?" sahut Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

"B-bisa ceritakan padaku… t-tentang kecelakaan y-yang kualami dulu?" pinta Hinata.

Sai tersentak kaget. Dia langsung menoleh, menatap wajah Hinata yang menunduk, masih melihat kecelakaan di bawah sana. Karena Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, lelaki itu akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, dan kernyitan kecil muncul di keningnya. Dia kembali menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu soal itu, Hinata-_san_?" tanya Sai. "Itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk diingat."

Hinata mendongak, namun masih tidak membalas tatapan Sai. "A-aku hanya mengira, ka-kalau mungkin itu b-bisa membuatku ingat sesuatu. B-bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Sai terdiam. Dia masih menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan matanya yang sehitam malam.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu, _nii-san_," kata Hinata pelan. "K-kumohon."

Sai mendesah pelan, lalu berucap, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Waktu itu…"

_**Enam bulan yang lalu…**_

"_Apa kita sudah hampir sampai di rumah?"_

_Hinata memandang ke arah belakang. Dia tersenyum lembut saat berkata, "Kalau Mitou-_chan_ mengantuk, bisa tidur dulu, kok. Kita akan sampai dua jam lagi."_

_Mitou mengangguk lemas, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di jok tengah. Samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar hembusan napas yang tenang dari anak kecil itu._

"_Kau juga bisa tidur, Hinata-_san_."_

_Wanita itu menoleh. Dia menatap seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan pandangan lembut. "Aku menemani Sai-_kun_ terjaga saja."_

_Malam itu adalah malam yang cerah, meskipun agak mendung dan agak dingin karena baru awal musim semi. Kendaraan mereka tengah membawa mereka melewati jalan yang dipenuhi hutan yang cukup lebat. Jalan yang berkelok-kelok sedikit membuat Hinata agak was-was._

_Mereka duduk di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju itu dalam diam. Karena suasana yang begitu tenang, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Hinata dan Sai. Beberapa kali Hinata memejamkan matanya, namun sedetik berikutnya dia kembali terjaga. Sementara itu, di sampingnya, Sai hanya menguap pelan._

"_Kalau mengantuk, sebaiknya berhenti dulu," ujar Hinata. _

_Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih cepat sampai, lebih baik. Kalau kau benar-benar mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur saja, Hinata-_san_."_

_Hinata memejamkan matanya. Namun baru lima menit dia tertidur, dia merasakan mobil yang dikendarai mereka melaju tak terkendali. Saat matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar, dia bisa melihat cahaya lampu dari arah depan dan bunyi klakson yang sangat nyaring. Lalu terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras, membuat telinganya sakit dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Meski begitu, dia tetap bisa merasakan kalau mobilnya tengah berguling-guling menuju dasar jurang yang gelap. Semuanya serasa berputar, berkali-kali kepalanya terbentur, entah oleh badan mobil atau benda-benda yang masuk lewat kaca jendela yang sudah pecah, lalu baru berhenti begitu__—__untuk kedua kalinya__—__mobil yang ditumpanginya terbentur keras. _

_Aku masih hidup, batinnya. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara orang memanggil namanya._

_Wanita itu mencari sumber suara, lalu menemukan sesosok bayangan mendekatinya, seakan mengulurkan tangannya pada wajahnya yang lengket karena darah. Ingin rasanya dia menyambut uluran itu, namun tangannya terjepit sesuatu._

"_S-Sai-_kun_…" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Lalu semuanya gelap._

—"—

"Sudah siap?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati Sai tengah berdiri di depan pintu. "S-sebentar lagi."

"Aku tunggu di luar, ya," ujar Sai sambil berbalik.

Hinata menunggu lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat selama ini, kemudian dia kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela di hadapannya sekarang. Dia menyentuh kaca itu pelan-pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Dia berbalik membelakangi kaca jendela, senang karena dia bisa melakukannya dengan cepat karena akhirnya, Tsunade mengizinkannya berjalan tanpa kruk. Dia berjalan melintasi ruangan itu, sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya dia malah merindukan kamar pasien ini daripada merindukan rumahnya.

"M-maaf menunggu lama," kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu. Dia bisa melihat Sai tengah duduk di depan pintu kamar.

"Ayo," ajak Sai sambil berdiri. Dia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya begitu ada sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ehm… ayo, Sai-_k-kun_," kata Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Lelaki itu mengernyit, meskipun dia akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau belum ingat, jangan dipaksakan, Hinata-_san_."

"A-aku hanya mencoba membiasakan diri, Sai-_nii_—eh—Sai-_k-kun_."

Senyum Sai semakin lebar, namun dia tidak mencoba melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Tentu. Nanti kita mampir dulu ke rumahnya Hanabi-_san_, soalnya Mitou-_chan_ ada di sana."

Hinata cuma mengangguk. Genggamannya semakin erat, seakan tidak mau terlepas lagi.

**.**

Owari… ^-^

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Author's note: This story was created to fulfill a request from Azure Vainamoinen a.k.a Regita (^^) sorry made you waiting for a very long time… I hope you sastified**

**Big thank to **_**Hinata centric, Chan, **_**and**_**alice9miwa**_** for the reviewes. **

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review: **

**Hinata centric: Salam kenal dari Nairi, terima kasih karena sudah mereview… sebelumnya mohon maaf karena nggak bisa update kilat, tapi semoga chap ini****—****yg sekaligus dari last chap, lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, arigato (^_^)**

**Chan: Sebelumnya, salam kenal dari Nairi, ya… dan terima kasih sudah mereview. Hinata mungkin masih amnesia pas ceritanya end, tapi paling nggak dia mulai sadar siapa Sai****—****sama statusnya****, ya, kan? Semoga Chan puas dengan last chap ini, terima kasih banyak…**

***Bagi yang log in, sudah sya balas lewat PM, insya Allah…**

**.**


End file.
